Shot Me Again
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Siempre hay motivos para apretar un gatillo, incluso entre nakama, pero lo que es más importante no es dicha causa si no cómo te sientes después de no haber acertado con el disparo,... de la manera supuestamente esperada.


**Shot me again**

Hoy era un día de esos que parecen existir para que uno dé gracias por estar vivo. Un cielo azul despejado acompañado de un Sol luminoso pero sin resultar demasiado caluroso por lo que uno se siente igual de bien tanto bajo él como en la sombra. Claro que, para eso, tienes que poder levantarte de la cama y, en este caso, era algo que le estaba prohibido. Por lo menos durante tres días más.

No es que el estar en la cama le resultase molesto, principalmente porque dormir era algo que hacía habitualmente, además de que, para molesto, ya estaba aquel desagradable sonido que llenaba la habitación resultante de un estómago sin fondo comiendo como si no existiera un mañana, dentro de un minuto.

Una incongruencia secuencia de sonidos le avisó de que estaba pretendiendo hablarle. Algo imposible mientras estuviera masticando la mitad del muslo de ternera al mismo tiempo.

—Podrías hacer el favor de quitarte esas gafas oscuras para que sepa si me estás escuchando o estoy tratando de hablarte mientras estás durmiendo— logró decirle de una vez antes de volver a darle un buen bocado al trozo de niku.

—También podrías hablar siempre una vez hayas tragado para que dejes de llenarme la cama de restos de comida— le sugirió sin hacer ningún movimiento para quitarse las gafas de sol.

Tampoco era que estuviera salpicándole de comida aunque, desde su posición a los pies de la cama, bien podría hacerlo si quisiera.

—¿Qué significaban los ruidos de antes?— preguntó allí sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y la sábana arremolinada en su regazo dejando su torso al descubierto y, junto a este, la enorme cicatriz que lo cruzaba diagonalmente desde casi su hombro izquierdo—. Porque no creo que fuera esa absurda petición para que me quitase las gafas.

—Simplemente te decía que nunca conocí a un baka tan grande como tú jamás en toda mi vida— le dijo después de tragar—. O sea, ¿dónde se ha visto que alguien hiciera algo tan absurdo como lo que hiciste tú?

—¿Podrías precisar más?

Este no hizo si no sacarle un suspiro de agotamiento.

—Por supuesto, y eso se debe a qué no dejas de cometer absurdez tras absurdez que cuesta seguirles el ritmo— esto no le hizo mover ni un músculo y siguió pensando que, en cualquier momento, podría estar hablándole a un tipo dormido—. Pero esta última es que se lleva el primer premio. ¡Te disparó en el pecho!

—Y yo hice lo mismo— le replicó con calma como si no estuvieran de situaciones muy cercanas a la muerte—. Es más, yo fui el primero que apretó el _gatillo_.

Cogiendo un nuevo trozo de niku negó con la cabeza.

—Es más que suerte el que ninguno de los dos hubiera matado al otro y que vuestros disparos no impactaran en ninguna zona vital de vuestros cuerpos. Evitando el acertar en el corazón sobre todo. Bueno, por lo menos en su caso pareció más por un milagro que por otra cosa.

—Los milagros no existen— le respondió con absoluta calma que empezaba a ser desesperante, por lo menos en su opinión.

—¡¿Nani? Pero, si es así… ¡Eso quiere decir que trató de matarte de verdad!— aquello, aunque ligeramente, cambiaba todo—. ¿Y cómo es que no nos has dado la orden para acabar con ella?

—Porque conmigo solamente trabajan quienes lo valen… o quienes son tan irritantes que nadie más puede soportarles.

Con las gafas puestas resultaba difícil el asegurarlo pero podría asegurar que, cuando dijo aquello último, le dedicó una mirada de pasada. Claro que también podía estar refiriéndose a cierta otra persona y, de ser así, no podría estar más de acuerdo.

—Pero eso no explica que, después de que tratara de matarte, y tú también le pegases un tiro,…— levantó el brazo y señaló a la puerta del cuarto— ¡Hayas hecho que le salvasen la vida y, aún por encima, la tengas en la habitación de enfrente!

No fue ninguna sorpresa el que no hubiera ningún tipo de réplica.

—Y ahora atrévete a decir que no sientes nada por ella— más silencio como respuesta—. ¡Tú si que eres irritante!

—La culpa fue mía.

Aquello la dejó sin palabras y, sorprendentemente, sin apetito.

—¿De qué coño estás hablando ahora? Joder, tú eres el jefe y le diste una orden— parecía enfadarse por segundos—. Le diste una orden y ella decidió ignorarla con ese maldita actitud suya de total indiferencia. Lo que debiste fue el apuntarle a la cabeza, y no al pecho, y volársela.

—No, fui yo quien se equivocó, quien se olvidó.

—No entiendo nada. ¿De qué hablas?

De pronto sintió, a pesar de las gafas, como su mirada se clavó en la de ella.

—Le ordené matar a la persona que le había salvado la vida en el pasado. Me perdí en el momento y le ordené que matara al culpable de que ella siguiera con vida— negó lentamente con la cabeza—. Cierto que trabaja para mí pero eso no hace desaparecer ese respeto por quien le salvó la vida. Yo acepté ese punto cuando la acepté en mi familia pero, con tantos disparos, se me pasó.

—¡Pero ella te disparó!— le trataba de hacer ver lo terrible de aquella acción.

—Estaba en su derecho porque yo no tenía ninguno en ordenarle matar a Luffione. Además de que así quedó acordado.

Aquello la dejó boquiabierta y aprovechó para meter un buen trozo de niku y tratar de volver a la normalidad.

—¿Pactaste en qué pudiera matarte de pedirle acabar con la vida de Luffione? Realmente eres un auténtico baka… y estás loco por ella.

—Pero yo no tenía por qué dispararle aunque ella quisiera matarme. Y, aún así, eso mismo fue lo que hice justo al momento de escuchar su disparo.

—Joder, estáis ambos igual de locos. Nada de esto pasaría si follarais más en vez de compartir eternos momentos de quietud, bakayarou.

Una vez más el silencio fue la respuesta por parte de dicho baka.

—Jefe, hey, jefe, ¿me está escuchando? Joder, me pregunto por qué no me largo de esta familia de locos— se dijo mientras se puso a tragar ingentes cantidades de comida mientras su mirada se recreaba en el torso expuesto de su superior—. Ver pero no tocar porque solamente piensa en esa chiflada que le pegó un tiro. ¿Y ella aprovecha esta circunstancia? No. La verdad es qué no sé quién de los dos es más baka, si Zoroshia o Robita.

—Oi, Bonnet, te he dicho que no me tires restos de comida en la cama— le recordó interviniendo de pronto, y dejando claro que no estaba durmiendo.

—¡Y YO QUÉ TE QUITASES ESAS MALDITAS GAFAS!

Los gritos de Bonnet se pudieron escuchar no solamente en la planta en la que se encontraban si no por toda la mansión y en los terrenos de la misma, y eso que se trataban de un aburrimiento de hectáreas. Por lo que era normal el que también los escucharan las dos personas que se encontraban en la habitación que estaba enfrente, al otro lado del pasillo.

De igual manera que ocurría en la otra habitación, aquí también se encontraban en la misma situación, salvando los restos de comido volando por la habitación, con una persona en la cama y la otra a sus pies. ¿Haciéndole compañía, vigilándola o, simplemente, porque siempre debe haber alguien en estas situaciones? Claro está, era posible que no se debiera dejar sola a la persona que le pegó un tiro a tu jefe.

—¿No sientes lástima por él?— le preguntó la muchacha de cabello rosado—. No por haberle disparado si no por tener que soportar las acciones y gritos de esa bruta— le aclaró sus propias palabras—. Aunque, eso de dispararle, me parece algo exagerado, incluso viniendo de ti.

La muchacha no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta de la mujer que se encontraba en la cama, no sentada como Zoroshia si no tumbada con su cabeza apoyada sobre la almohada y la sábana cubriéndola por completo justo bajo su barbilla. Su rostro serio y su mirada… indescifrable. Principalmente porque sus ojos se encontraban cubiertos por sus gafas oscuras.

Si había algo que la molestaba era el no recibir respuesta mientras ella se molestaba en hablar. Si incluso recibía las respuestas de sus kawaii peluches, por mucho que fueran _locuras suyas_, ¿cómo no recibirlas de una persona, una nakama para más señas? Si, eso resultaba totalmente irritante y, si no fuera porque le gustaba tanto su vestido, ya lo habría reducido a tiras o, incluso, a trizas.

Se trataba de un elegante, aunque anticuado, vestido de época victoriana que le ofrecía un aspecto de ama-loli, sweet Lolita pero con un toque gótico, y que lograba distinguirla de cualquier otra chica conocida. Además de que lo llevaba según su propio estilo de manera que modificaba el vestido haciéndolo único e irrepetible. No se trataba de un estilo que se llevase por estos lugares y, aunque lo fuera, el que lo hubiera adaptado a si misma lograba que nadie más pudiera llevarlo.

—Me parece que estáis llevando las riñas de enamorados a un nivel bastante exagerado y peligroso. ¿No lo crees así, Kumashi?— le preguntó a su peluche en forma de osito, algo extraño como no podía ser de otra forma viniendo de Pelleona—. Pudiste haberlo matado.

Por un instante pareció que iba a continuar siendo un monólogo pero, para sorpresa de la pelirosa, recibió lo que podía considerarse una respuesta.

—Si le hubiera querido muerto… ahora mismo lo estaría— sentenció con absoluta certeza y fría serenidad.

—Le disparaste en el pecho, y apenas a un par de centímetros de donde se encuentra su esquivo corazón— añadió con cierto tono de reproche—. Un lugar que estoy segura de que tú sabías con absoluta certeza su exacta localización.

Era cierto. Robita sabía muy bien la localización exacta del corazón de Zoroshia y no debería tener ningún problema en acertarle pero, a pesar de ello…

—Si le hubiera querido muerto… ahora mismo lo estaría— Robita repitió sus mismas palabras dejando claro que, por mucho que pudiera parecer, no había tirado a matar.

—Pero no le mataste porque estás totalmente, locamente e irremediablemente enamorada de Zoroshia— sentenció la muchacha muy segura, y burlonamente.

—No le maté porque no le apunté a una zona vital donde finiquitarlo de un solo tiro o hacer que fuera sufriendo una lenta, angustiosa y dolorosa muerte— le aclaró Robita.

¿Finiquitarlo? No una palabra que pudiera oírse como habitual para alguien como Robita dado su amplio y elegante vocabulario. La parte morbosa de sus palabras si resultaban naturales viniendo de ella.

Pelleona no pudo hacer nada más que negar lentamente con la cabeza. Si es que no se podía con ninguno de los dos.

—No estáis siempre haciéndolo, no porque no queráis o porque penséis que sería incumplir alguna absurdez de regla por ser nuestro boss o algo así. Si no porque sois de lo más testarudo los dos y hasta que os deis de narices el uno contra el otro seguiréis con vuestro juego infantil.

No la más indicada para hablar sobre juegos de niños pero si que acertaba en el fondo, y no tan fondo, de sus palabras.

—¿Piensas matarle, o en matarle?— le preguntó Pelleona—. Esos momentos en que tu mirada parece perdida y permaneces en silencio, ¿estás pensando en cómo sería arrebatarle su último aliento?

Si, lo estaba pensando. Podía ver como sus labios se unían a los de Zoroshia y lo besaba con toda la pasión y ardor que sentía en su pecho solamente con pensar en él. Como uno puede besar a alguien, una clara muestra de afecto, deseo y amor, y aún así poder devorarle por completo llevándose su aliento y dejando tras de si el cascarón vacío de la persona que amabas.

—Si, es un pensamiento interesante— le respondió con su habitual serenidad que no dejaba de sorprender a Pelleona. Eso y que hubiera admitido el que estuviera pensando en matar a Zoroshia como si fuera lo más normal para hacer—. Reconfortante.

—¿Reconfortante?

Estaba claro que Pelleona no tenía idea de lo que podía pasarle por la cabeza a Robita, aunque podía agarrarse al hecho de que no había ninguna persona, que ella supiera, que pudiera saber lo que pasaba por la mente de la morena.

_A no ser Zoroshia. Por ese motivo no la mató luego de haber tratado de acabar con su vida, por mucha promesa que le hubiera dado. No creo que ni él fuese tan baka para dejarse matar por una promesa, ¿verdad?_

Si, era un pensamiento reconfortante porque indicaba que, en el momento último de la vida de Zoroshia, ella estaría junto a él. ¿O podría haber estado pensando en su último aliento de vida? Una muerte conjunta también era muy plausible.

_Besarle es como morir poco a poco._

—Interesante— murmuró para si misma Robita.

Antes de que Pelleona pudiera preguntarle acerca de a qué se estaba refiriendo, la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando paso a Tashinakane. Era otra de las integrantes de la Familia de Zoroshia y vestía un yukata, aunque llevaba a la cintura una katana, y un par de pistolas ocultas.

—No deberías estar molestando a Robita luego de la operación para extraerle la bala, Hinan. Seguro que a Zoroshia-sama no le agradaría enterarse de esto.

—¡Y TÚ DEBERÍAS PONERTE TUS DICHOSAS GAFAS GRADUADAS, PEDAZO DE MEKURA!

Los gritos de Pelleona casi parecieron haber golpeado físicamente a Tashinakane que al retroceder tropezó consigo misma y empezó a trastabillar hacia atrás hasta chocar con la puerta de la habitación de Zoroshia. Bueno, lo habría hecho si no fuera porque Bonnet habría la puerta en ese mismo instante permitiendo a Tashinakane el entrar en la habitación.

—¡DEJAD DE GRITAR Y…!— pero los propios gritos de Bonnet se silenciaron al ver pasar a su lado a una tambaleante Tashinakane—. ¡¿¡ADÓNDE CREES TÚ QUÉ VAS!

Rápida como un rayo Bonnet trató de detener a Tashinakane pero, por desgracia, solamente logró agarrarla por el lazo a su espalda y, al tirar, la hizo girar cual peonza al tiempo que el yukata se terminó por abrir justo luego de caerse sobre la cama y, principalmente, sobre Zoroshia.

—¿CÓMO TE ATREVES…?

—¡QUÍTATE DE AHÍ ENCIMA!— los gritos de Pelleona interrumpieron a los de Bonnet mientras ambas muchachas se abalanzaron sobre Tashinakane para quitar su cuerpo medio desnudo de encima de Zoroshia.

Era cierto que hubo ocasiones en las que estuvo cerca de Zoroshia pero ninguna tan cerca, y menos estando medio desnuda encima de él en la cama y sintiendo como se le clavaba algo duro contra el interior de su muslo y que se iba deslizando hacia su entrepierna. No necesitaba ningún espejo para saber que su rostro se debía encontrar totalmente ruborizado y que esos sonidos eran sus propios gemidos.

Tan cerca e iba acercándose aún más cuando se fue agachando de manera que sus labios apenas distaban de los de él únicamente un par de centímetros que… ¡de pronto aumentaron a decenas de ellos hasta pasar del metro cuando la jalaron por los brazos y la sacaron de la cama!

—No te _alegres_ tanto que te estabas _clavando_ tu propia katana— le aclaró Pelleona logrando que el rubor de Tashinakane fuera aún más pronunciado si cabe.

—¡Ten un poco de dignidad, _Ta-shi_!— dijo Bonnet—. Haber si te das cuenta de que eres pura necrofilia para él porque eres idéntica a la niña esa de su infancia. Si es que sería como si se lo hiciese con un puto zombi.

Claro que al agarrarla por ambos brazos no hacían si no exponer el cuerpo de la muchacha por culpa de tener abierto el yukata. Claro que eso le hizo ver que le faltaba algo.

—Será mejor que vuelvas a tu cuarto y te vistas apropiadamente— le ordenó Bonnet— mientras yo sigo vigilándole.

—¿Y por qué tienes que seguir siendo tú quién vigile a Zoroshia? Tú ya has tenido tu tiempo con él así que ahora me tocaría a mí— protestó Pelleona.

Las dos pelirosas se encararon peligrosamente pero la voz de Tashinakane las devolvió a la realidad del momento actual.

—¿Alguna ha visto mis pistolas? Oh, no hace falta. Ya las he encontrado.

Las dos muchachas siguieron la mirada de su nakama para encontrarse con un par de _brazos fleur_ saliendo de la almohada a ambos lados de la cabeza de Zoroshia y que les estaban apuntando con las pistolas perdidas de Tashinakane.

—Creo que si que volveré a mi cuarto para arreglarme el yukata. Gomennasai.

Tras la salida de la muchacha, las dos pelirosas decidieron que la retirada a tiempo no era tan mala idea. Además de que siempre hay un mañana, a no ser que alguien te pegue un tiro y te mate de veras.

—Yo voy a ver si hay algo para comer que todo esto me ha dado hambre.

_¿Y qué no te la daría?_, pensó Pelleona.

—Ahora me acuerdo que Namimore me había citado para hablar sobre ciertos gastos de la semana pasada. Bueno, espero que te recuperes, boss-sama.

Ni siquiera tuvieron que cerrar la puerta porque un _brazo fleur_ se encargó de ello. También se dieron cuenta de que la puerta del cuarto de Robita se encontraba igualmente cerrada.

Los _brazos fleur_ arroparon con mucho cuidado a Zoroshia para luego quitarle las gafas de sol y dejando claro que hacía un tiempo que se encontraba dormido y no fue testigo de lo sucedido con sus nakama. Robita no pudo reprimirse y le acarició la mejilla con gran dulzura y cariño.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Una mosca pasó por delante de uno de los _brazos fleur_ y Zoroshia, a pesar de estar durmiendo, le pegó un manotazo que le acertó, además de a la mosca, a la mano de Robita llegando a sobresaltarla. Ella le devolvió una bofetada haciendo que se despertara de golpe y llegase a agarrar, con excesiva fuerza, los _brazos fleur_ que se encontraban a ambos lados de sus costados. El dolor fue suficiente para que llegase a apretar los gatillos de ambas pistolas.

El grito de Zoroshia resultó ensordecedor y supo de la culpable incluso sin la necesidad de ver los pétalos de Sakura que llovieron a su alrededor.

—**¡ ¡ROBITA! !**

Suele decirse que "hay que tener cerca a tus amigos pero mucho más cerca a tus enemigos" pero que, al final, sea alguien más que un amigo el que esté a punto de matarte, tanto por propia voluntad como por un inesperado accidente...

Cómodamente en su cama Robita no pudo, ni quiso, evitar una maliciosa sonrisa de satisfacción.

— — — — — — — — — —

**END**or**FIN**

— — — — — — — — — — —

Nada más que un pequeño esbozo de lo ocurrido tras el final de **Jinginai Time** (_No Respect Time_) y mostrar que, tras lo visto, la banda de **Zoroshia** está compuesta exclusivamente, y para envidia de **Sanjino**, de mujeres. A las conocidas por todos **Namimore** (_Nami_) y **Robita** (_Robin_) se les unen **Bonnet** (_Jewelry Bonney_), **Pelleona** (_Pellona_), **Tashinakane** (_Tashigi_) y se nombra a **Hinan** (_Hina_).

**Bonnet**: El nombre viene por el gorro. La verdad es que su nombre no es muy elaborado pero me gustaba como quedaba.

**Pelleona**: Un simple juego de palabras con _Peleona _y eso que Pellona, en dificultades, corre en dirección contraria.

**Tashinakane**: Aquí ya me compliqué un poco ya que **Tashi** viene de _Tashigi_ pero, como bien la llama **Bonnet**, _Ta-shi_ (_Ta_: Multi- y _Shi_: gusto) pero **Tashin** quiere decir _Secretas intenciones_. **Akane** simplemente quiere decir _Rubia_ que podría mirarse como ese prototipo de rubia patosa, dada la habilidad de Tashigi para ir tropezando a cada dos pasos -.-U

**Hinan**: Por su simple significado de _Crítica_ y _Culpa_.

**Mekura**: Significa tanto _ceguera_ como _ignorante_.

Espero que les haya gustado o que no les haya parecido una pérdida de vuestro valiosísimo tiempo el haberlo leído.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
